


You're Mine, Jon Snow

by princessofkittens



Category: Asoiaf - Fandom, game of thrones
Genre: Also i love how we have all collectively, Anyway there's def some sexual tension between them, Fluff and Smut, Game of Thrones - Freeform, M/M, Plot's kinda iffy but the porn is good, So you're welcome for this, decided that jon is a bottom, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:03:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23778697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessofkittens/pseuds/princessofkittens
Summary: Tormund and Jon share a night together, thanks to Ygritte.
Relationships: Jonmund - Relationship, Tormund Giantsbane/Jon Snow
Comments: 8
Kudos: 155





	You're Mine, Jon Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Thanks for clicking on my story! I know there are tons of jonmund fics out there, and most of them are definitely better than anything I could hope to write, but I love this ship so much and couldn't bear not showing my love for it in the only way I know how. So here we are, I hope someone out there enjoys this shameless smut. ❤

Ygritte was leading Jon through the Wildling camp. To where he didn't know, nor would she tell him. When he asked she'd merely smile her little teasing smile and say, "You'll see, Jon Snow."

.  
.  
.

When the two of them arrived to a tent she made him wait outside. He had considered arguing but just sighed and agreed, he hoped the more cooperative he was, the faster whatever she was up to would be done with. 

As he stood outside, the wind blowing his black curls into his face, he heard Ygritte shooing whoever was inside out. He watched as three men he'd seen around camp walked out, glancing at him suspiciously as they passed. He knew most of the Free Folk still didn't trust him, and he could understand why. They'd been killing crows for years after all, and what was he to them except a turncloak crow? 

His brooding was interrupted by Ygritte popping her head through the tent flap, "You can come in now."

He did as he was told, stepping into the tent glad for the temperature change, even if it wasn't by much. He saw the Wildling known as Tormund Giantsbane sitting beside a fire in the middle of the tent. Other than the fire and some animal pelts and weapons lying around, the tent seemed quite empty. The Wildlings didn't seem to need much. 

"What's this about girl?" Tormund asked in his rough voice. Jon had to admit though brash, he'd started to grow fond of the ginger haired man. He was a fierce leader, he'd proven himself to be a capable fighter, and he knew he was a loyal friend to those he deemed worthy. And it seemed that from the glint in his eyes when he looked at Jon, he was deemed worthy. It was one of the many reasons he ached at the thought of how he wasn't truly one of them. How at the first chance, he'd have to leave them and return to the watch. 

"Jon here likes the company of other men." Ygritte said straight faced to the large man by the fire. The words startled Jon so much he thought he was going to have a heart attack. He looked nervously between the two red haired wildlings, trying to think of something to say.

He was usually so good with words, but he only managed to stutter out, "I-uh.. that's.." before his sentence fell flat.

Ygritte laughed at him, "I told you once already, the free folk bed whoever they want. Men, women, it makes no matter."

Jon swallowed hard. What game was she playing at? And why was Tormund staring at him so intently? His gaze seemed to go right through him, and he refused to meet the man's eyes. 

Ygritte clapped Jon on the shoulder, grinning like a mad woman. "Have a nice night boys." She said before exiting the tent, leaving the two of them alone.

An awkward silence followed, and after it had strectched for what Jon deemed long enough to grow physically painful, he'd resigned himself to walking out just as Ygritte had done when Tormund asked, "You just gonna stand there, crow?"

Jon met Tormund's eyes briefly, "I'm not a crow anymore." He said.

"Hmph." Tormund scoffed, "Is what she said true?"

Jon wanted to but he didn't look away from the man. He could feel his face heating up, and could only imagine how he looked, blushing like a girl in front of this man. He could hear his heart beating loudly in his chest. He didn't know how to respond. There were a very small number of people who knew about him.

The first that found out was Robb, his brother. He'd seen the way Jon had looked at Theon as they fought in the yard one day, chests bare. To Jon's surprise he hadn't been upset with him, he just told him to be careful. 

The second was Ygritte, when she was still his prisoner. The day her Wildling friends had taken him as their prisoner and he was reunited with Qhorin Halfhand. She'd been teasing him about sex for days and finally she came onto him. Told him he could have her, right there in the snow. He declined of course, and she laughed at him. 

"I bet you've never even fucked a woman, little virgin crow."

And he didn't mean to say it, but what slipped out was, "I've had sex. I've just never been with a woman."

His eyes went wide when he realized what he'd confessed and he watched as a grin split across her face so wide he thought the rest of her features would disappear. "Sheep then?" She asked.

"No."

"A horse?"

"No."

"Well how about-" Before she could finish naming some other animal he might've fucked, he tugged the rope she was bound by in an effort to get her to shut up. She only laughed at him, "Was it a man then?" 

He couldn't meet her eyes. It was only one time with a stableboy. They were fifteen and they had no idea what they were doing so it didn't last very long, but it'd been quite nice. 

"So it was a man!" She'd practically shouted, and after some more teasing she told him that the free folk didnt care who you lie with. 

But now standing here in front of Tormund Giantsbane he wasn't so sure. He didn't know why she'd felt the need to tell this man, nor why Tormund was so interested in learning the truth of it either. 

He was so busy worrying about the why, he almost didn't notice the man was standing up. 

He raised himself off the ground and stepped over to Jon. Jon surprisingly was able to hold his ground, not backing away as the Wildling came closer and closer. He began to regret that as Tormund stepped so uncomfortablely close he could feel his hot breath on his face when he spoke. 

"I asked you a question boy," He said, "You go deaf?"

Jon swallowed again, "Well no.. I just-"

Tormund cut him off, "Then is what she said the truth?"

"Yes.." Jon admitted staring into Tormund's blue eyes. Why hadn't he noticed what color they were before? He supposed it was because he hadn't ever been this close to the man until now. They were kind of beautiful. He'd always liked the color blue.

The stableboy's eyes were blue too. But Tormund was no stableboy. He was a man, a Wildling man. And he made Jon feel small staring down at him the way that he did. 

He was quiet as he watched Tormund's tongue dart out from his mouth to wet his lips, his hand came up to his red beard. "Gods, why'd she bring you to me?" It was a soft quiet question, maybe he was asking himself more than he was asking Jon. But Jon replied all the same. 

"I don't know." He said. 

"Perhaps she thought I needed a fuck."

Tormund's hand froze in his beard. Jon watched as his blue eyes darkened, "And you suppose I'm the one to give it to you?"

Jon opened his mouth and closed it without words coming out. He wondered if he could come back from what he'd just said. "I was only thinking out loud," he finally said, "who knows what goes through that head of hers?"

Tormund laughed at that, it was a pleasant sound and it made Jon's heart jump but it was gone as soon as it began, "True enough." He said, "But you didn't answer my question."

"Your question?"

Tormund nodded, his beard tickling Jon's face. "You said perhaps she thought you needed a fuck and I asked if you supposed I was the one to give it to you."

"Oh... that question." Jon weighed his thoughts carefully. On one hand, he'd sworn a vow. On the other, he was technically supposed to be one of them now. And on yet another... he couldn't deny that he wanted to know what it would feel like, to press his body close to Tormund's. Just the thought of it made him hot. He found himself trying to imagine what was under all those layers Tormund wore. He felt his breeches tighten.

He made up his mind then. He looked the red giant dead in the eyes and said, "Yes. I do believe you are."

Tormund grinned, not wasting any time he began to discard his layers without a word. Jon watched eagerly, his eyes devouring the sight of this beautiful man undressing. Suddenly feeling inpatient, he starting taking off his own layers.

When they were both in their smallclothes they stared at each other for a time. Taking in one another's bodies. Jon's imagination had paled to the reality before him. Gods, Tormund Giantsbane was a marvel. Covered in lean muscle and red body hair, scars dotted his body a testament to past battles won. They only made him more attractive. Jon stepped closer, he reached a hand out placing it on the other man's chest. He could feel his heartbeat, and the rise and fall as oxygen entered his lungs. 

Jon explored Tormund's body for a time, running his hands over every bit of his torso and arms he could. He was surprised that Tormund allowed him. He decided he would commit all this to his memory. No matter what happened after he left this tent. He would remember this moment until his dying day. 

He looked up to see Tormund already gazing down at him with such a strange look in his eyes. "Never been with anyone like you." He said.

"You mean a crow?" Jon asked.

Tormund snorted, "No. I mean, you're just so I don't know. Soft." Jon couldn't help himself, he pressed his manhood into Tormund's thigh and the Wildling grinned, "Well in most places."

Tormund ran his fingers through Jon's dark curls, then he grabbed a handful and tugged a little causing Jon to moan.

"You like that?" He asked.

"Yes." Jon said, hoping he'd do it again.

Instead Tormund began to turn him around, but Jon stopped him. Tormund raised a brow at him. 

"I want to see you." He explained turning red, he hoped the Wildling would be okay with this. "Lie down for me?" He said it so uncertain he wasn't sure Tormund would comply, but he did.

Laying down on his back, raising up on his elbows to look at Jon as he pulled off what little he still wore. Then he keeled down and pulled Tormund's off. 

Jon licked his lips at the sight of Tormund's cock. He wanted to wrap his mouth around it, to taste him, to make him feel good. And he wanted to know what it would feel like inside him.

Tormund watched Jon as he leaned down and licked at the wet tip. Jon smiled at the sound his lover made. He licked him again, longer this time going down his whole length. Tormund's head lolled back as a groan escaped his lips. 

"Take it in your mouth." He said.

He didn't have to tell Jon twice.

Jon opened his mouth, slipping Tormund's cock into his wetness. He bobbed his head, swirled his tongue, and wrapped his hand around what he couldn't fit in his mouth. He'd never actually done this before, but he seemed to be doing fine according to the sounds Tormund was making. He loved those sounds. They made his own cock ache painfully. He used his free hand to pleasure himself, moaning around Tormund. 

He didn't want to stop, but he didn't want to finish like this. He wanted Tormund inside him. 

Tormund cursed when Jon removed his mouth from his erection, but he knew what Jon had in mind when he climbed on top of Tormund. He could feel his cock waiting at Jon's eager hole. And Jon wanted nothing more than to ease down into him, but Tormund told him to wait. He spit on his fingers and Jon knew what he was doing. He raised to give him better access, and Tormund slid his digits into him. He moaned wantonly at his touch. It felt better than any time he'd ever done it to himself. It hurt a little of course, but soon the scissoring of his fingers brought more pleasure than pain. 

And then he was empty. Jon whined at the loss. "Sit." Tormund told him, pressing his hands on Jon's hips. Jon nodded and began lowering himself onto Tormund's cock.

Slowly he felt himself being filled up and he moaned again, tears stinging his eyes. He thought Tormund was going to tear him apart, and honestly he didn't mind.

Tormund grabbed Jon's hair again, yanking his head back causing him to moan. 

"Gods," Tormund breathed out as Jon began to slide himself up and down Tormund's cock, whimpering the whole time at how good he felt, "You make more noise than a woman."

"S-sorry," Jon said embarrassed, "I'll try t-to hold it in if yo-you wa-ah-want.' 

"Fuck that," Tormund said, "Moan as loud as you bloody can, I want the whole camp to hear you." 

The thought that people outside the tent could hear what they were up to embarrassed and excited him. 

"Okay." He said, beginning to pick up his pace.

Soon Tormund was fucking up into Jon harder and faster than Jon could match, his hands roughly gripping the soft flesh of his milky white hips. Jon tried to meet the other man's rhythm, but it was just too much for him. He found himself wrapping his arms around Tormund's neck, moaning his name as he allowed the Wildling man to do as he pleased with his body.

"Tormund." He cried out, "Tormund. Tormund. Tormund." He repeated like a frantic prayer as he felt himself getting close. Tormund purred his name into Jon's ear and he knew he was lost.

He tried to warn him but the words turned into a jumbled mess in his mouth. His nails scratched at the man's shoulders as he came, covering their stomachs with white hot fluid. But Tormund was still fucking up into him, not yet done himself. 

With every thrust Jon felt his cock start to harden a little more. He was starting to ache, he was breathing hard and sweating like he'd never done before, and he'd already come once but fuck he felt amazing. 

He started desperately trying to meet Tormund's pace again, focusing on the sounds he made under him when their bodies worked in perfect sync to urge him on. And when Tormund's hands found his hair again, yanking his dark locks so roughly it brought tears to his eyes he cried out his name and he came once more all over their bellies. Tormund moaned his name as he came right with him, filling his ass up with seed.

They lay there panting and sweating, coming down from what they just did. Jon almost couldn't believe it was real. Then Tormund Giantsbane took his face in his hands and planted their lips together. 

When they parted Jon's heart was beating fast again, but not because he was nervous or scared. "You're mine, Jon Snow." Tormund told him.

Jon didn't allow himself to think about the Watch at that moment. Not Sam nor Commander Mormont. He wouldn't think of the White Walkers, and he wouldn't think of his family south of the wall wherever they were. All that mattered in that moment were those words Tormund spoke, he found himself genuinely wanting to be Tormund's. In whatever way he desired of him. He just wanted to be his and forget about all the rest.

This time Jon initiated the kiss and then he smiled as he pulled away, "Aye," he said, "I'm yours Tormund Giantsbane. And you're mine."


End file.
